Tres cucharaditas y media
by dark Rachel
Summary: Hay muchas cosas el mundo no sabe de Theodore Nott. Y también hay muchas cosas que Theo nunca supo de Luna. Como cuando fue la primera vez que habló con las Hellabees o cuánto azúcar se echaba en el té. De misterios y otros conceptos abstractos. LLxTN.


**Disclaimer:** Theodore y Luna le pertenecen a Rowling. También el Bosque Prohibido, Hagrid, el castillo y todo el universo en el que el fic se ambienta. Y no pretendo robarle nada ni ganar dinero. La trama, en cambio, sí es mía. Gracias.

**N/A:** Hace tiempo, **Kiri Miyamoto** creó una comunidad de LJ (rompe cabezas, con barra baja en lugar de espacio) en la que, si lo pedías, ella misma te ponía retos. A mí me tocó esta pareja, junto con unas palabras y una situación en particular. Y esto es lo que ha salido. Tendrá unas tres o cuatro partes, aún no lo sé, y la segunda ya está bastante avanzada. Es la primera vez que trato la pareja, a ver qué sale xP

* * *

**TRES CUCHARADAS Y MEDIA**

**Parte I**

-¿Por qué estás leyendo _eso_?

Theodore levanta la mirada y la clava en sus ojos. Ladea un poco la cabeza y está a punto de sonreír cuando ve que Pansy baja la cabeza, incómoda. Luego extiende un brazo, para coger la taza de té y tomar otro sorbo, tranquilamente, sin prisas, para luego volverse otra vez hacia ella.

-¿Te causa algún problema que lea _esto_?

Ella suspira. Sí. Le molesta. Pero en realidad hay demasiadas cosas en su vida que le molestan, así que ¿qué sentido tiene quejarse por esa y no por las demás?

-No, claro.

Pansy se queda mirándole mientras él vuelve a concentrarse en las páginas del periódico que tiene abierto sobre sus piernas. Theodore no ha cambiado desde que estuvieron en Hogwarts. Sí, ha crecido. Sí, terminó sus estudios. Sí, se ha casado (y evita pensar que ha sido con ella). Pero sigue siendo el mismo chico silencioso, de pelo negro cayendo sobre sus ojos oscuros. El mismo chico delgado y alto, tan discreto que la mitad de su Casa le hubiera confiado sus más preciados secretos. Callado, y siempre con uno de aquellos libros bajo el brazo. Siempre una sombra en las mazmorras de Slytherin.

Suspira y se dispone a marcharse. Él ni siquiera parece haber notado que se aleja en dirección a la casa y no puede evitar preguntarse por qué. Por qué primero se enamoró de Draco Malfoy, a quien no le importaba. Y por qué después se casó con alguien a quien tampoco le importaba. Luego la memoria se le refresca y murmura un suave _'oh'_ y tiene que callar y continuar haciendo lo que esté haciendo, como si nada hubiera pasado, haciendo un terrible esfuerzo por alejar los fantasmas.

-Ha llegado esta carta para usted, mi ama.

El elfo le ofrece un sobre sellado que ella toma sin siquiera darle las gracias y se sienta en uno de los sillones del salón. Pero no llega a abrir la carta, porque dentro de ella se ha abierto la caja de Pandora. Justo enfrente, sobre la chimenea, están sus fotos. Fotos en movimiento. Fotos de una mujer de cabello oscuro, vestida con una túnica blanca y con el cabello decorado con flores. Y de un hombre con túnica de gala, serio, posando junto a ella. Cierra los ojos y cambia de asiento, esta vez de espaldas a la chimenea. _"Así está mejor_", piensa, y vuelve a coger el sobre.

Sus ojos se deslizan entre las líneas a toda velocidad, pero cuando llega al final no ha entendido nada. O no ha querido entender nada. Parpadea y vuelve a leer. Y vuelve a hacerlo de nuevo. Debe de haber leído mal.

-Oh, ¿ya lo hemos recibido?

Theodore habla desde la puerta, apoyado en el quicio, con las manos en los bolsillos y El Quisquilloso bajo el brazo. Ella le mira con la boca entreabierta. _No puede ser_.

--

El día había amanecido gris y ventoso, pero no le importó. El reloj apenas marcaba las siete de la mañana, pero era hora más que suficiente para echarse la túnica por encima del pijama, peinarse el cabello con las manos y colocarse la bufanda sobre los hombros (tres vueltas, y más de medio metro colgando a la espalda). Lanzó una última mirada a Draco, con quien había discutido la noche anterior, sorprendiendo a todos sus compañeros de casa, y, sin hacer ningún ruido, cogió uno de los grandes volúmenes apilados a los pies de su cama y salió de la habitación.

El camino hacia los terrenos del castillo fue silencioso. A esas horas de la mañana, un domingo, todos los demás estudiantes estaban durmiendo. Era entonces cuando más le gustaba el castillo. Con la piedra aún fría e intacta, con la noche aún desapareciendo tras las montañas que se veían a lo lejos y con sus pasos resonando en la fría piedra, amparadas sólo por el silencio y la quietud. A veces se encontraba a Peeves y toda la belleza que tanto le gustaba desaparecía en una pedorreta, pero aquel día fue un chico con suerte, y aún no se había encontrado con nadie cuando flanqueó las puertas del castillo y pisó por primera vez aquel día la hierba de los terrenos.

Respiró profundamente, aspirando el frío aire de la mañana, y continuó caminando, con la cabeza gacha y el aire golpeándole el rostro. Levantó su mirada un par de veces, sólo para toparse con la visión de un thestral levantando el vuelo sobre los árboles del Bosque Prohibido, con las ramas del sauce boxeador agitándose o con unos ojos espiando desde la imposible oscuridad del bosque.

Cuando, domingo tras domingo, recorría el mismo camino y se sentaba en un árbol (siempre el mismo árbol, alto, imponente, con la forma perfecta para adecuarse a su espalda) en las lindes del bosque, no muy lejos de la cabaña de ese Hagrid, casi podía entender lo que los demás pensaban de él. Eso de que era un chico extraño, demasiado callado y silencioso, demasiado respetuoso con las demás casas para ser un Slytherin. O quizás eso es lo que ellos veían en él. Porque aún nadie había querido rascar más allá de su superficie, nadie se había _atrevido_ a hacerlo.

Suspiró, mientras abría el pesado volumen y se concentraba en su lectura sobre los lethifold y las muertes que provocaban. Sin embargo, no duró mucho su lectura, porque algo llamó su atención. Levantó la cabeza lentamente, escudriñando con sus ojos negros a lo lejos. Las puertas del castillo habían vuelto a abrirse, y una chica brincaba en dirección al Bosque. Si su vista y su memoria no fallaban, aquella melena rubia moviéndose al viento era indiscutiblemente la de aquella chica de Ravenclaw… ¿cómo se llamaba? Ah, sí, Luna Lovegood.

Según se iba acercando, era más fácil distinguir su largo cabello invadiendo su cara y ese collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla moviéndose en su cuello. Llevaba, como era su costumbre, la varita colocada en la oreja y un número de El Quisquilloso bajo el brazo. Durante un momento, Theodore se preguntó adónde iría. Luego sacudió la cabeza, _¿qué le importaba a él adónde fuera esa lunática?_

Volvió a hundir la cabeza en las páginas de aquel ejemplar mohoso sacado de la Sección Prohibida, pero no le hizo falta leer más de tres veces la misma frase para saber que aquella chica había entorpecido su concentración. Bufó, cerrando los ojos y dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Durante todo ese tiempo, él había creído que era el único que las mañanas de los domingos salía a leer a los terrenos, el único que aprovechaba ese momento del día y se empapaba de él, de su serenidad, para llevarla dentro cada hora y cada minuto. Y resultaba que aquella chica también lo hacía. De alguna manera eso le molestaba, aunque quizás tuviese que ver con que, de todas las personas en el mundo con las que podía haber tenido algo en común, había sido _ella_.

-Déjalo pasar, Theodore -se dijo al darse cuenta de que la chica había desaparecido.

Genial. Ahora hablaba solo. Se levantó, movió los pies para desentumecerlos y clavó su vista en el lugar por donde las nubes empezaban a despejarse y salía el sol. Permaneció quieto, en silencio, durante unos minutos. Y finalmente, tomó una decisión. Cogió el libro del suelo y comenzó a caminar, siguiendo los límites que marcaban los árboles. Pasó junto a la cabaña del guardabosques unos segundos antes de que éste saliese de ella, lanzándole una mirada desconfiada.

Apenas había caminado unos minutos cuando lo oyó. Una voz dulce y suave, entonando una melodía desconocida para él. Cerró los ojos, intentando distinguir si aquella podía ser la voz de la Ravenclaw. _Claro que es la voz de la lunática, Theodore, sólo ella y tú estáis aquí fuera._ Dio unos pasos más hacia delante, y entonces lo vio.

Era un pequeño claro en el bosque, en el que apenas pasaba la luz. La rubia estaba justo en medio, descalza y con los ojos cerrados. Su ejemplar de El Quisquilloso estaba tirado en el suelo, un par de metros a su derecha. La vio sentarse en el suelo, mirando hacia arriba sin abrir los ojos y cantando aquella extraña canción de la que él no distinguía ni siquiera el idioma.

Se quedó observándola, dejándose llevar un poco por la música. Se apoyó en el árbol a su derecha, dejando caer todo el peso de su cuerpo. En cierta manera, podía entender por qué la llamaban Lunática. Por qué la consideraban Lunática. Podía entender por qué los demás no comprendían que llevara aquel collar, que leyera periódicos del revés o que se pusiera aquellas gafas tan extrañas. Claro que los demás tampoco entendían que él no insultara a los miembros de otras casas (ni siquiera los miembros de esas otras casas lo entendían), que no prestara atención a todas esas arengas interminables sobre la pureza de la sangre o que prefiriese leer un buen libro a ver un partido de quidditch.

¿Cuál era la línea que le separaba a él de ser un lunático también? En el fondo, ambos eran seres extraños en sus respectivos entornos (aunque ella lo fuera también más allá de su entorno).

-Hola, Theodore Nott.

La voz irrumpió en sus pensamientos, sobresaltándolo. Se fijó en ella, pero había estado en la misma posición, con los ojos cerrados, todo el tiempo. No podía haberle visto. Quizás había abierto los ojos mientras él estaba inmerso en sus cábalas… pero no, no podía ser, él se hubiera dado cuenta.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí? ¿Cómo…?

-¿…he sabido que eras tú?

Asintió, ladeando la cabeza y manteniendo la vista fija en ella.

-Bueno, ellas me lo han dicho.

-¿Ellas?

Luna se giró hacia él, sonriendo, y sin verle realmente porque…

-¿Por qué no abres los ojos?

-¿Te molesta?

-Supongo que no -se encogió de hombros, pensando que puede que ahí estuviera la diferencia entre ambos; ella estaba realmente loca.

-Ellas no quieren que las vea, se enfadarán si los abro.

-¿Y quiénes son ellas?

-Son las Guardianas. Se llaman _Hellabees_. Ellas protegen el bosque de los magos malos, de quienes quieren aprovecharse de sus criaturas.

-¿Y por qué no se enfadan conmigo?

-¿Tú las ves? -pareció sorprenderse, porque abrió mucho los ojos y le miró interrogante, un segundo antes de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y taparse los ojos otra vez, murmurando disculpas-. Si no crees en ellas, no puedes verlas. Si no las ves, ellas no se enfadan.

Volvió a sonreír (parecía que ya se le había pasado el susto de haber podido enfadar a las guardianas aquellas, o lo que diablos fuesen), y él la miró sin entender. Sin entender lo que decía sobre las Hellabees, sin entender que estuviera descalza allí, a esas horas de la mañana, ni que el Bosque no pareciese darle el más mínimo miedo. Ella pareció adivinar sus pensamientos, porque le hizo una seña para que se sentase a su lado. Él dudó, durante un solo segundo, pero al fin y al cabo, qué podía perder.

-Siéntate aquí, cruza las piernas. Así. Y cierra los ojos. Dame la mano.

Lo hizo. Lo de sentarse y también lo de cruzar las piernas como si fuera un indio. Luego miró la mano de la chica y dibujó una sonrisa. En aquel momento, casi parecía una niña. Tomó su mano, preguntándose si sería una sangre limpia (mejor que lo fuera, por si alguien les veía), y cerró los ojos. Lovegood comenzó a cantar en ese mismo instante, delicadamente, como si temiese molestar a alguien o a algo, y él intentó dejar la mente en blanco, dejarse llevar y entender lo que sea que fuera que tuviese que entender.

Pero no lo entendió. Por más que se esforzó, o quizás precisamente por eso, no sintió nada especial. No sintió ninguna presencia y no hubo ninguna iluminación brillando en su mente.

-Lo estás haciendo mal. No tienes que pensar. No tienes que esforzarte. Si haces eso, ellas no querrán hablar contigo.

-Lo estoy intentando.

Suspiró. Y volvió a intentarlo, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo. Luna soltó su mano, y hubo algo en eso que le molestó. Abrió los ojos bruscamente y se encontró mirando directamente a dos ojos azules que parecían demasiado grandes y demasiado abiertos para el rostro al que pertenecían. Ella sonreía algo tristemente y señaló alrededor. Siguió su gesto con la vista, pero no vio nada diferente.

-Se han ido -dijo simplemente.

-Oh, qué lástima.

-Tranquilo, volverán otro día, seguro que podemos intentarlo otro día -sonrió con condescendencia y se levantó-. El sol ya está alto, creo que debería ir a la biblioteca.

-Vale.

Se levantó con ella, preguntándose mentalmente por qué estaba actuando así, tan... lento (lento, porque no había otra palabra). La miró mientras ella cogía su revista y se dirigía a la salida del Bosque.

-¡Hasta luego!

Se quedó mirando hacia el lugar por donde la chica desaparecía, camino del castillo, brincando como antes. Y pensó, durante unos segundos, en lo que acababa de pasar. En esas criaturas extrañas y en aquella chica aún más extraña, y en que, después de todo, aquella chica, loca o no, puede que no fuera tan mala compañía.

* * *

_Estoy bastante ilusionada con el fic. No sólo con la pareja, sino con cómo me está saliendo. Pero la realidad es que nunca antes he escrito de ellos juntos. Y que Luna siempre se me ha resistido aún más de lo normal; soy algo incapaz de entenderla. Quizás por eso he abordado la relación desde el punto de vista de alguien que tampoco puede entenderla. Espero que también vosotros estéis disfrutándolo. Y cualquier crítica o comentario acerca del fic, será bienvenido y agredecido._


End file.
